Intercepted Constantly
by LovingPillow
Summary: She's thrown away the flowers, the jewellery, the paintings, anything he's given her. But he just won't give up. How does one get rid of an admirer? Especially if that admirer is your own cousin, and a royal to boot?


**Summary: She's thrown away the flowers, the jewellery, the paintings, anything he's given her. But he just won't give up. How does one get rid of an admirer? Especially if that admirer is your own cousin, and a royal to boot?**

* * *

She had just gotten out of the showers when a knock sounded through her door. Quickly wrapping herself with a towel (short, but long enough to cover her blossoming breasts and petite butt cheeks), Sakura walked over and opened the door, figuring it was her mother calling her to come down for breakfast. Instead of her mother standing before her, it was her cousin, Takahara Yuu. His maroon eyes shone with appreciation as his lips lifted into a bright smile. "Good morning Sakura." He called out in a steady voice, as if she weren't standing before him in nothing but a towel (a _short_ towel too). Before he could say anything about her choice of attire, Sakura yelped quietly and shut the door behind her. Her cheeks were brightly coloured to match his hair colour, and her hair had clung to her skin because it was still dripping wet.

"You don't have to be afraid, Sakura. I am your fiancee." He called out through the door, and she could feel the vibrations pass through the wood, causing her to inhale sharply. She didn't respond, instead, she waited for him to leave. When she thought he had finally left, she opened the door (talk about being cautious) and looked around her room. She clutched her towel protectively around her chest as her emerald eyes took in the empty room. Realizing that he did leave, she breathed out in relief. It was just embarrassing for him to see her when Sasuke hadn't even seen her.

"Why did Okaa-san let him in when she clearly knew I was still showering?" Sakura grumbled, walking over to her drawer so she could grab another towel (this one for her hair). Wringing it through her strands, the towel effectively dried most of her hair. Humming to herself, Sakura walked towards her bed so she could get dressed. Hovering over the clothes she had _not_ picked out, she figured that Yuu had replaced them. Instead of her usual dress, a pretty kimono was placed on her bed. Her eyes widened in embarrassment when she noticed that he had even replaced her choice of underwear. Instead of her simple white set of underwear, he had picked out a very cute style that most definitely suit her. "I am locking my room from this point on." Sakura muttered, glaring down the door as if he were waiting behind it. Since she had no more time to waste, she quickly changed into the kimono (but had to make a clone to help her tie the obi). The soft material pressing against her skin was warm, as if it had been picked just moments ago. The thought of him indirectly touching her made her cheeks burn bright, but she gave a scowl since she had decided that she wouldn't let anyone touch her unless it was Sasuke.

Opening the door rather slowly, Sakura noted that the coast was clear. Inhaling and exhaling softly, Sakura made her way down the stairs in comfy white socks that Yuu had placed out for her. "Just in time for breakfast, Sakura. Yuu-kun here was waiting for you so we could eat together." Her mother greeted her, smiling as if amused by the situation. Thanking her mother, she slid into the seat across from Yuu, since she would usually sit there whenever he came to visit. "Thank you for the food." The family of four chanted, whispering small prayers before they began to eat. Over the course of breakfast, conversation revolved around Yuu, the Haruno's and Sakura's team.

"I didn't know you were a kunoichi." Yuu said, frowning, as if he was disappointed he had been left out of the news. Sakura gave him a tight smile as she informed him that she graduated two days prior. He didn't respond, instead, he chose to sip on his miso soup. When breakfast was over, Sakura stood up to leave but Yuu offered to walk her to her destination. Although she planned on refusing, seeing as she didn't want her chances with Sasuke to drop even lower, her mother had told them to be careful, making it a definite no to refusing.

Since they were walking beside each other, they were attracting many stares. If Sakura had looked up, she would have noticed Team Kurenai and Team Asuma staring at her in utter shock. If she had looked up, she would have noticed several people leering at her (half envy, half lust). However, when she looked up, it was because Yuu had placed his arm around her waist. She sent him a confused glance but he had only smiled and told her to continue walking. Furrowed her brows in confusion, she complied. If she had looked back, she would have noticed Ino (and many others) in a state of shock (some in jealousy). If she had looked back, she would have noticed Team Gai staring stupefied at her. But she didn't look back, so she continued on walking, with Yuu's arm protectively encased around her waist. It didn't help that he was a head taller than her, and standing to her right.

"We're here." Sakura announced, stopping when they reached the path leading to Team Kakashi's bridge. She didn't want him walking her all the way to the bridge, so walking her to the edge was good enough. "Thank you for walking me here, Yuu. Tell your parents I said good evening?" Sakura asked, thinking about his parents (her aunt and uncle). He nodded with a bright smile and leaned down to kiss her cheek farewell. His musky scent was enough to drive her crazy, but she kept hold of her control. "Be safe." Sakura whispered when his lips parted from her cheek. For some reason, it felt like she was sending him off to war. It felt as if she were his wife and he was her husband, and that didn't do too well with her dreams of marrying Sasuke. Smiling tightly, Sakura bowed to him and didn't stand back up until he had disappeared around the corner. Sighing, she began walking towards the red bridge, hoping her face wasn't burnt the same colour.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My heart beat loudly against my ears as I walked closer to my crush, Uchiha Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" I greeted him, holding my hands behind my back so that I would appear more innocent. It was something I had always done ever since I saw a neighbourhood friend do the same to her boyfriend, and it made him give in to almost everything. "Hn. Annoying." Well, at least it worked for my neighbourhood friend's boyfriend, but not Sasuke.

Sighing to myself, I lean against the bridge and stare down towards the koi. _I wonder if Yuu has gotten back by now. Knowing him, he'd travel at a fast pace, and if there aren't any rogue-nin intercepting his path, he'd probably be back by now._ I thought, only to blink in confusion when I see an image of Yuu running towards the gates of Sunagakure. I tilt my head in wonder as he greeted his parents, mouthing my name, which made them smile. The image soon disappeared and I shook my head in confusion, grasping my head to stop the onslaught of dizziness.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

I turn around in a startle and I see Kakashi standing before me, staring down as if amused. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, "No, nothing's wrong sensei." I tell him, since nothing was wrong. The image only made me have a slight headache but it wasn't really a problem. "Say, Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today?" I ask him since he never mentioned anything about today's schedule.

The answer wasn't what I expected though.

"We are going to visit Sunagakure because we were requested to guard one of their important civilian figures."

My life officially took a dip into hell.

_Yuu, I hate you._

**Yuu's P.O.V.**

I smiled brightly as I traced the outline of Sakura's lips. I had sent in a request that her team guard me (after all, it wasn't that hard snooping around to find out who her teacher and teammates were). No one was after me, but I wanted to spend more time with her. As always, she grew more beautiful, and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms, have her feed me, and sleep in the same room as I. Even though the mission was a false one, the Kazekage wouldn't interfere, especially since my family brought in the village's income. If they even attempted to defy us, I guess you could say they would be overthrown by depression (money wise, that is, and don't forget general depression).

_I'll be waiting, Sakura._

I lay in bed, clutching her picture. Tomorrow I would see my fiancee, and tomorrow, we would be reunited.

Just one day isn't enough for me. I prefer to see her everyday.


End file.
